In the interior design field stuffed chairs are known, which comprise a seat for one or more people; a backrest; a fixed part; and at least one mobile part (e.g. a footrest, a headrest, and/or a massaging device), which is configured to move relative to the fixed part due to the action of an actuating device (e.g. an electric motor), which is supplied with power by an electrical circuit.
The electrical circuits used to supply power to the actuating device generally are of two types.
According to a first type, the electrical circuit comprises an electrical cable that is connected, on one side, to the actuating device and, on the other side, to the electrical grid and, therefore, to a wall power socket.
According to the other one of the two know types described above, the electrical circuit comprises a rechargeable battery, which is mounted inside the stuffed chair, and a plug, which is connected to the battery and extends through the stuffed chair so as to be accessible from the outside and allow a user to recharge the battery itself.
Known stuffed chairs of the type described above have some drawbacks, which are mainly due to the fact that, in one case, the electrical cable is relatively long and hard to move and, therefore, is constantly in the way during the normal use of the stuffed chair and, in the other case, the access to the battery is relatively difficult and its replacement necessarily requires the presence of skilled personnel and the restoration of the electrical connection among the new battery, the actuating device and the recharging plug.